El dolor de una infancia
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Una niña con poder sobre el fuego y una madre catolica que cree que su hija es un demonio por eso. Una tortura para ambas y la ira mas fuerte que el amor que alguna vez pudo haberle dado. Karen Kasumi y su historia de pequeña


Una pequeña capilla en una tarde tranquila, había una pequeña que de sus manos podían aparecer unas bellas llamas carmesí que iban elevándose poco a poco hasta el techo. Ella bailaba feliz mientras que las llamas iluminaban la iglesia.

-¡Po!- Dijo dirigiéndose a un pequeño peluche que estaba sentado en las bancas-¿No es bonito?

Las llamitas giraron a manera de espiral, iluminando el bello rostro de la niña

-Mira…puedo hacerlo sin cerillos- hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos y giraron un poco mas lento-¡Voy a mostrarle esto a mamá!...es tan bonito, que de seguro le encantara

La luz entro a la capilla gracias a una puerta que era abierta por una mujer, las llamas titilaron como temiendo la presencia de ella. La niña sonrió muy feliz y apareció otra pequeña llama.

-¡Mami!- gritó feliz mientras hacia girar nuevamente las llamas-¡mira que bonito!

Un aterrado grito fue producido por la mujer, este resonó por toda la iglesia y solo fue opacado por el ruido sordo de la cachetada que la mujer le dio a la niña, las llamas se apagaron y la pequeña cayó al suelo, aterrada por la reacción de su madre.

-¡¡DEMONIO!!- Fue lo único que pudo decir su madre

La jaló de vuelta a casa, ella creía que la pesadilla había terminado, pero al llegar siguieron los golpes, los sollozos de una niña herida y una madre cegada por la ira.

-¡ES TU CULPA…!- Gritaba la madre repetidas veces-¡POR TU CULPA VIVIMOS ESCONDIDAS AQUÍ!

-¡Mamá por favor!- sollozaba la niña, mientras los golpes calaban su cuerpo-¡Detente!

Los golpes y la ira contra la niña fueron reemplazados por las lágrimas de la mujer. La madre estaba sentada frente a una cruz, que al solo verla le recobraba su ira contra la niña.

-¿Por que…por que tuve que dar a luz a un demonio como tú…?- Dijo la madre lo suficientemente alto como para que la niña oyera- ¡Tu debiste haber muerto!

Los golpes calaban su cuerpo, las palabras su alma.

Un hilillo de sangre escurría por su boca mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche. Sus ojos poco a poco se apagaban mientras oía aquellas palabras…"Si muero ¿Mamá estará triste?" Era la pregunta que en su mente se formulaba…era inocente y nadie le decía el por que de que su madre la odiara tanto… o por que era un demonio.

-Mamá… ¿no estarás triste si yo muero?- Musito la niña, sentada en el suelo y con sus ojos apagados-¿No lloraras por mi…?

Un minuto de tranquilo silencio le pudo dar, solo para decirle la misma hiriente respuesta

-¿¡Quien lloraría por un demonio como tu!?

Escondió su rostro y abrazó con más fuerza aquel oso de felpa, el que era un vestigio del amor que su madre alguna vez le había tenido, el que ahora solo era su testigo silencioso. Las semanas pasaron y lo mismo siguió…aquellos golpes que seguían sin cesar…mas heridas para aquella niña que no comprendía esa situación. Un auto se estaciono frente a la casa de ellas dos, tres hombres que irían a salvar a la niña de aquella agonía.

- Necesitamos los poderes de su hija- Fue la débil defensa que dieron a la mujer-Déjenos educarla para que use sus poderes para la paz

-¡VAYANSE…!- Gritó la madre histérica- ¡Esa niña es un demonio! ¡Si no la vigilo, nadie sabe que es lo que pueda hacer!

No importaron las defensas ni las razones, la mujer no entendía motivos y un portazo fue la respuesta para aquellos hombres. La niña levanto su mirada débilmente y su madre corrió hacia ella y la jaló por la blusa, levantando sus pies del suelo.

-¡DEMONIO…!- Levanto su mano, decidida a golpearla-¡ESOS CULTOS SATÁNICOS VINIERON POR TI, POR QUE ERES UN DEMONIO!

-Yo…yo no hice nada- Susurro la débil voz de la niña, haciendo que por primera vez, aquella mano se detuviera-Desde ese día, no puedo hacer fuego…yo no hice nada- Repitió nuevamente, mientras que por primera vez decía lo que llevaba pensando en semanas-¿Soy mala por que tengo este poder?- Sus ojos siguieron opacos, sin que su madre la soltara-Si un demonio hace cosas malas… ¿eres un demonio, mamá, por que me pegas?

Las lágrimas brotaron y su ira la cegó. Los golpes fueron mas fuertes y dolorosos…la niña ya no lloraba ni le rogaba a su madre por que se detuviera, ya los golpes le quemaban y su conciencia se desvanecía. Sintió su cuerpo flotar como una pluma al viento y los gritos cesaron. Una luz blanca la hizo despertar y la pequeña levanto una de sus manos, cubriendo sus ojos de aquella luz.

-¿Donde…estoy?

-En el hospital- dijo un hombre con bata blanca que estaba a su lado-Tu vecina llamo a la policía

-¿Y mi mami…?

Una enfermera rompió a llorar al oír a la pequeña, a pesar del sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar, la niña aun seguía preocupándose por ella.

-Esta muerta- dijo el doctor seriamente- cuando llego la ambulancia por ti, trató de detenerla…salió a la calle y la golpeó un carro- tomó el oso de felpa y lo acerco a la pequeña- ahora…solo descansa

Los dos salieron, dejando sola a la niña, ella abrazó con fuerza a su osito, llorando mientras que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

-Aun así, Po…yo quería mucho a mamá…por que mamá era la única que lloraría por mí

Poco a poco empezó a caer dormida, abrazando a su oso de peluche, soñando aun con el recuerdo de su madre…regresando a sus brazos en sus sueños…en el único lugar donde podría reencontrarse con ella.

* * *

**Humm, Karen no es de mis personajes favoritos (Mis favoritos son Subaru, Kamui, Hokuto y Kotori XD)...pero no por eso no debo de admitir que la historia de ella sea muy interesante, !Es mas¡ al verlo en el manga me encanto y desee dar como mi interpretación de lo que le habia sucedido.  
Ojala les guste n.n**


End file.
